


Postmodern Art

by Fallenstar126, sufianstevens



Series: Art College 'Verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months at Gerard's art college, he goes back home to visit his family, joined by Frank, during Thanksgiving break. Gerard originally plans to have a peaceful dinner and go to sleep with Frank in the guest room straight afterward, but when he learns about Mikey's friend, Pete, his plans change.</p><p>(Alternately titled: "Gerard Way: Pro Matchmaker")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postmodern Art

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone here is Bullets Era, except for Pete (since he's not in MCR), who is Arma Angelus era (2002), when he had that tiny mohawk thing. Here's a reference if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uabdU3q-2MY
> 
> Gerard is 21, Frank is 20, Mikey is 15, Pete is 16.
> 
> If I have Gerard or Pete say something weird about sexualities, know that they're not 100% informed about that stuff. They're young, and they're very awkward at explaining things. Nothing they say reflects what I think.

Before Gerard left for college, he and Mikey had been a unit, doing everything together. After he left, though, Frank became an active distraction in his life, and he was a living resident at college. Due to this, didn’t get to talk to his brother as much as he used to. The constant amount of work he had to do to keep his scholarship didn’t help, either.

Of course, Gerard worried about him and about what went on at school. Frank had let him borrow his phone to call Mikey plenty of times before. For example, when Gerard forgot his own cell phone back in his dorm. These conversations tended to be hours long, but Frank didn’t mind, since he could take more pictures of Gerard then. When Gerard was fully aware of it, Gerard didn’t like having pictures taken of him. Frank never could figure out why, but he never pushed if Gerard said no, or sent him a glare.

Gerard knew of Mikey’s new friends, but had not once heard the name ‘Pete’ mentioned in conversation. He was talking to his mom one day before Thanksgiving, the faint ‘click’ of Frank’s camera echoing across the line every so often.

“You’re coming down with Frank for dinner, right? Mikey invited Pete over, so Frank might as well come too.” Frank had paused in his photography, and was sucking deeply on a cigarette, flipping through the pictures he had taken. Gerard almost missed the question watching him, his fingers itching for a pencil or marker. Linda made a small noise that quickly brought him back to attention.

“Hm? Yeah, Frank’s coming. He wanted to see his mom too the next day... it’s okay if we stay the night, right?” He paused, his brow furrowing as he ran through his mother’s sentence in his mind once more.

“Wait, Pete? Who’s that?” Frank looked over to Gerard, eyebrows raised just enough to look comical. He turned the polaroid to show him one of the photos he had taken, his body blocking the light from the window next to him. Gerard shot a small frown at him, and got a shrug in response. Frank returned back to flipping through the photos, careful not to smudge the drying ink. Gerard presented him with the camera week's previous, which delighted Frank. He’d just been saving the rolls of film in boxes in his closet, but was quickly running out of space.

“Oh, it’s Mikey’s… well, why doesn’t he tell you?” Suddenly, Gerard’s mom was gone and the phone was changing hands. Gerard heard a faint scuffle, and what he knew was Mikey whining about something. He huffed before speaking, and Gerard grinned. His brother hadn’t changed since they had spoken last week.

“Don’t. Pete isn’t… it’s not like that, Gerard, okay? Mom’s got it wrong, but refuses to admit it, okay? He’s my best friend, he looks out for me. Since you’re not here, someone’s got to.” Gerard winced, while he knew that Mikey didn’t mean it like that, it still hurt.

“Yeah, I got it, Mikes. Don’t be afraid to tell me though, okay?” He heard Mikey huff again, and could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I know. You care about me, and don’t want me hurt, blah blah blah,” Gerard chuckled, and a couple minutes later they hung up. Frank was now resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder, camera placed on the bedside table, and was curiously looking up at him.

“I think my brother has a boyfriend. Or a crush,” Gerard told him, reaching down to run a hand through the fauxhawk that Frank had recently dyed a dirty blonde. “He’s a little cagey about it though, but that’s how I was too, so it wouldn’t surprise me.” He mused out loud, as Frank made a small noise of pleasure due to the gentle tugging.

“We’ll find out soon enough. Thanksgiving is next weekend. Now, please stop talking about your brother so I can blow you,” Frank replied, voice thick with want. Gerard grinned, moving his finger under his chin to tilt Frank’s head up enough to kiss his lips.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving arrived faster than Gerard expected, and the next thing he knew, he was lying in the back of Frank’s van with a sheet over him. He noticed his nap messed up his hair when he arrived, and he had to get Frank to fix it before they went inside. Gerard stuffed his hands in the large front pocket of his old, baggy Penn State sweatshirt. He’d gotten it from his dad before he left for college to remember him by, which he didn’t really need, but he took just in case.

As soon as Donna opened the door, she squeezed her son in a tight hug, making him tense up in surprise. After a moment to register what happened, Gerard chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. “Hey, mom.”

“You look so handsome, Gerard!” Donna gushed, kissing both of his cheeks, making him blush and glance nervously at Frank. Frank smiled over at him and waved his hand at Donna in greeting, looking more like a bad imitation of a bird than a hello. Donna looked over at Frank and gasped, hugging him as well. Frank spluttered, since Donna overestimated his size, nearly suffocating the poor boy.

“You’re handsome, too! Gerard has good taste,” Donna chuckled and patted Frank on the shoulder. Frank grinned over at Gerard, delighted that she actually liked him, and followed her inside.

Gerard instantly relaxed when he stepped inside, the familiar scent of his home and the turkey cooking in the oven helping his nerves. Frank took Gerard’s hand, noticing he was wringing it in a nervous fashion. He kissed the other’s cheek when Donna’s back turned, whispering compliments and reassurances to calm him down.

Frank leaned back when he heard footsteps down the stairs, letting go of Gerard’s hand just in case.

They were both greeted by the sight of a lanky, awkward postured boy whose facial features and hair reminded Frank of a mouse. His face brightened when he saw Gerard, his glasses slipping down his nose with how much he smiled. He jumped down, two stairs at a time, and pulled Gerard into a hug.

“Dude, holy shit, you washed your hair,” was the first thing he said, and Gerard lightly smacked his back.

“That’s how you greet me after not seeing me for months?” Gerard huffed, pulling back and keeping his hands on Mikey’s shoulders. “Jesus. You’re getting tall. I have to look up at you now. This isn’t fair; I’m older, I should be taller!”

“Life isn’t fair, dear brother,” Mikey replied with a sarcastic tone, sticking his tongue out at him. He looked over and stared at Frank for a few seconds, contemplating silently how to react to one of his friends being stolen by his brother. Eventually, he settled on, "Hey Frank, are you glad I introduced you to Virgin Mary over there?”

“Mikey!” Gerard hissed, smacking his chest, backing up and crossing his arms. He then sighed and continued with reluctance, “Just because he's my first boyfriend doesn't mean that he's my first." He paused, waiting for Mikey's face to contort with disgust before he continued, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Now, where’s yours, Mikes? What was his name… Pete?”

Mikey went bright red, and Gerard grinned triumphantly.

“I told you, asshole, it’s not like that! We’re just friends, god!” He groaned, exasperated, and Gerard shook his head. He hadn’t changed a bit; his tone sounded the same as when they’d argue over silly shit at ten years old.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought when I first talked to Frank,” Gerard shot back, raising his eyebrows in a challenge, sticking his nose up at Mikey.

“Well, you-” Mikey cut off when the doorbell rang, going over to answer it. Frank glanced over and saw Mikey’s face soften when he opened the door, a small smile on his face. “...Hey, Pete.”

A dark-skinned boy with a very, very short mohawk hopped in as Mikey stepped aside, smiling at him. “Hey, Mikey. Thanks for inviting me, man. My friend Patrick’s away for Thanksgiving, so I would’ve brought him along if he wasn’t with his family. Oh, well. He’s a little dude, so it’s not like he could really do much about it.”

Mikey scratched the back of his neck, and Gerard rolled his eyes and smiled when Mikey blushed. That was a crush. No doubt about it. “Well, uh… I mean, I wouldn’t want it to get too crowded, s-since my brother and his boyfriend are here.”

Pete looked over at the two, who were leaning against the wall. They looked between Mikey and Pete and exchanged glances before waving over at the boy, smiling. Pete smiled and waved back, looking over at Mikey again.

“Am I the oldest here?” Pete asked, feeling a bit awkward. Mikey shook his head and pointed over at his brother, blushed, then clarified that Gerard was the oldest. Pete relaxed his shoulders, but continued to stare at Mikey, a long period of silence following.

Donna came back into the room and broke the silence, clapping her hands, making the four boys jump. “Dinner’s ready, kids! Anyone wanna help me set the table?”

“Me and Pete,” Gerard blurted and went over to Pete, smiling mischievously down at him. Pete looked a bit worried, which was reasonable, considering how Gerard may have come on too strong. Even so, Gerard put his hand on Pete’s back and ushered him to the dining room. He took out a box of silverware and set it down on the table, opening it up and showing Pete where to put everything.

“So, Pete…” Gerard started, trying to sound casual. Pete looked up at Gerard from across the table, his eyes big, holding a fork up as if Gerard was about to hurt him.

“...Yeah?” He hesitantly replied, messing with his thick hair a bit. Gerard smirked. It’d been less than five minutes, and he could already tell how nervous Pete was to impress Mikey’s family. It was kind of cute. Gerard wondered if Pete liked Mikey as well.

“Oh, nothing. It’s nothing, man. I was just wondering why Mikey invited you,” Gerard coaxed, trying to get Pete to say anything that would suggest mutual like. Pete looked confused, appearing as if he felt offended.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Pete challenged, putting down the fork and crossing his arms, attempting to look intimidating. It wasn’t working. “We’re friends. It’s not like he’d invite any of mine, y’know.”

“Yeah? Why didn’t he invite another friend?” Gerard pushed him further, placing down wine glasses for everyone, though he’d not be drinking any wine. “I mean, Mikey does have quite a few, right? He’s got this friend group in his high school band. At least, that’s what he told me. Not to discourage you, of course, I can tell he likes you quite a bit.”

Pete blushed. Bingo. “B-because… because… I don’t know. We talk a lot, and I’m one of the few of his friends that enjoys video games over homework. Band kids are... weird, okay?”

Gerard grinned, making Pete tense up more. No matter how uncomfortable he made Pete feel, he wanted them to date. He knew it was a weird idea, but he wanted his brother to actually have a partner. He had one girlfriend, Alicia, for about a week before she dumped him for being “too boring”.

“Would you say you like Mikey?” Gerard tempted, adjusting the tablecloth and setting the box of silverware on the floor to allow them more room to work. Gerard was doing most of the work, though, since he was pretty much interrogating Pete. “I mean… y’know. He seems to like you.”

“HE LIKES ME?” Pete blurted quite loudly, going bright red and almost dropping the silverware he held. “I-I mean, y-yeah, I-I like him… a-as a friend, o-of course! I-I’m not… gay, y’know.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be gay to like men. I mean, Frankie’s bisexual. You could be pansexual, bisexual, asexual if you don’t want his dick, demisexual… but that depends if your bond is strong or-”

“Fuck, Gerard, please. Okay. I admit it. Don’t tell him, I’m begging you!” Pete affirmed, narrowing his eyes at Gerard. “He’s a fucking idiot and I like him. Been dropping hints for two months, but he’s too dense to notice.”

Gerard grinned, feeling his heart jump in his chest. “Please don’t tell me you didn’t see how Mikey stared at you when you walked in, dude. It was like he just saw Jesus walk in the room and declare that Mikey’s gonna go up to heaven when he turns one hundred.”

Pete looked down, chewing his lower lip. “I-I… I guess not. Um, should I tell him?”

Gerard walked over, finishing up the dinner preparations, and set his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “Leave it to me, kiddo. I’ve got it all covered. I mean, I’m good. I just made you admit you like him.”

Pete smiled up at Gerard, looking nervous again, but much less so. “...Yeah, okay. I trust you. Work your magic, or whatever the fuck you just did.”

Just as Gerard took his hand off Pete’s shoulder, Donald walked in, hugging Gerard. “Hey, kiddo. Sorry I couldn’t greet ya first. I was finishing the turkey and everything. Thanks for setting the table, guys, wanna bring everyone in?”

Pete glanced over at Gerard before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

Gerard sat down and Frank came in first, quickly sitting in the seat next to Gerard, taking his hand. “No one’s taking this seat,” he whispered, making Gerard chuckle lightly.

Pete and Mikey walked in together, whispering to each other. They sat down across from Gerard and Frank in an awkward silence, their hands in their laps. Mikey nervously brushed his hair back, messing with the tangles, while Pete nervously bounced his leg.

“Your brother’s creepy,” Pete whispered to Mikey as a cover-up, and shot Gerard a reassuring glance. Gerard held back a smile as Mikey nodded in agreement, allowing himself to smile as Donna walked in with the food. She set down bowls of turkey, salad, stuffing, steamed broccoli, peas, and bread rolls.

“Jesus, mom, you really outdid yourself this year,” Gerard chuckled, putting a small bit of everything onto his plate, followed by Frank. Pete put salad, broccoli, and two rolls on his plate, but nothing with meat in it.

“Are you a vegetarian?” Mikey asked. “How did I not know this?”

Pete shrugged. “We’ve never eaten dinner together. Hopefully I can come here again next year. My family forgets to make anything other than salad most Thanksgivings.”

Mikey blushed, biting his lip and looking down at his lap. Pete looked hopeful, his eyes widening. “Oh, uh, yeah. I’d like that. It’d be cool to have you here next year.”

Pete looked up at Gerard with a hilariously big grin on his face, and Gerard nodded at him with a small wink. To further fuel him, Gerard chimed in, “Yeah, we’ll have to bring you here again. You’d surely be welcome, man. We all like you, and it’s barely been ten minutes.”

Pete turned red, and Frank shot him a thumbs-up, catching on rather quickly. He took Gerard’s hand from under the table and whispered, “You’re hooking them up, aren’t you?”

Gerard chuckled and looked back at him, kissing his cheek. “You know me. Gerard Way, pro matchmaker.”

“Hey! No PDA, kids, or I’ll have to bring out the spatula,” Donna said and menacingly pointed her spoon at Gerard and Frank. Donald just laughed, shaking his head at her from the opposite end of the table.

“Let them have their fun. They’re kids in love. Remember when we first got together?” Donald put in, crossing his arms after loading his plate with turkey, stuffing, and bread on his plate. Classic dad, Gerard thought.

Donna pursed her lips and made a small “hmph” noise. “Well, let me be protective of my babies!”

“Mooooom, we’re not babies,” Mikey whined, and Frank laughed.

“Compared to us, you are,” Frank countered, playing with his fork. Before Mikey could avow something else, he asked Donna, “Do we pray here? I mean, I know you’re Christians, but I wasn’t sure.”

“Nah. There’s no need for prayer until something drastic happens,” Donald answered before Donna could even open her mouth. Donna pinched her lips shut and nodded, shutting her eyes. Gerard knew she was going to say something about it being Thanksgiving so they had to pray, so he mouthed a “thank you” at Donald. Donald winked right back.

They ate in relative silence, save for the occasional time Gerard threw a pea at Mikey and Pete tried to stack the cherry tomatoes from his salad. After they all finished, Donna brought out pumpkin pie, which Pete and Mikey competed to see who could eat it faster. Long story short, Pete did, since Mikey’s stomach has always been relatively small; Gerard always found it funny how they were related, but their body types and weights were so different.

When they got up from the table, Gerard grabbed Mikey’s wrist and ran at lightning speed up the stairs to the guest room. He closed the door behind them and stood against it, crossing his arms. “We’ve gotta talk, Mikey.”

“What? Gerard, what. What the fuck do we need to talk about? I’m tired, I wanna sleep,” Mikey whined, trying to pull Gerard away from the door.

“No. We’re talking about Pete and how you need to go downstairs and kiss him right now,” Gerard declared, sticking his finger in the air. His index finger, not the other one.

“What? Gerard, I told you, we’re not togeth-”

“Yeah, but he told me he wants to kiss you and date you and he likes you, okay?! Go be a gay piece of shit and make out with him,” Gerard hissed, stepping away from the door.

Mikey froze, looking down at his feet. "Gerard, I don't... I don't know."

Gerard rolled his eyes, putting his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Listen, kid. I'm tired of you being single. I know you harassed me about the same thing 'cause I'd been without a boyfriend so long before Frank, but listen... Pete likes you. This guy likes you. Swallow your goddamn pride and realize that there's people out there other than Alicia."

"Hey, I'm over Alicia-"

"I don't care if it's not about Alicia. Go get him. He likes you, you like him. Go make some motherfucking babies with him. Not literally, though. Do not lose your virginity until you're eighteen. Got it, kid?" With that, Gerard opened the door and pushed Mikey out, slamming it behind him, waiting for him to come back.

When Mikey didn't, Gerard felt pride blossom in his chest.

Making his way down the stairs, Mikey tirelessly scanned the room for his soon-to-be-ex-friend. Once he spotted him, he walked over to him and pulled him over to their downstairs guest room, shutting the door and locking it.

What was with all the pulling?

“Pete,” Mikey said, crossing his arms. “We aren’t friends anymore, y’know.”

Pete’s eyes went wide, looking as if he were to cry. Fuck Gerard. Fuck the Ways. Fuck the world. He was dead. He braced himself as Mikey walked forward, grabbed his shoulders…

and kissed him?

Pete’s eyes went as wide as saucers, his fists clenching. He lifted his arms and placed his hands on Mikey’s shoulders, opening his mouth and groaning, only spurring Mikey on even more. Mikey sucked on Pete’s lower lip and sat down on the bed, pushing his hand into Pete’s hair as Pete sat next to him, kissing him harder.

Pete pushed him away for a split second. "Does this mean we can date?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Dunno, what do you think? I've liked you for ages, and you know I'm bad at catching onto hints. Now kiss me again, stupid. You kiss good."

“Mikey,” Pete breathed, currently thanking the Lord that Gerard Way was alive and out there, holding onto the back of Mikey’s shirt. His eyelashes fluttered as he felt Mikey kiss the tip of his nose, his cheek, the corner of his lips, then his lips again. Mikey tightened his grip on Pete’s hair and whined, making Pete let out an embarrassingly loud moan, his eyes rolling back.

“Are you two fucking in there?!” They heard a voice shout, jumping apart. Pete’s heart beat at a mile per minute, Mikey’s face flushed deep red.

“No! Go away, Gerard!” Mikey yelped.

“You’re too young for this!” Gerard snapped loudly, but they refused to come out. They sat there until they heard an exasperated groan, then footsteps leading away from the room.

Pete and Mikey looked at each other for a few moments, breathing hard, before bursting out in laughter.

“Again?” Mikey asked, moving closer to Pete and putting his hand on the back of his neck.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't believe it's finally petekey day. nothing else that ever happened on the fourth of july mattered
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
